warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
0CORE0's Robot User Ideas
0CORE0 Sand Storm Health: 50,000 Speed: 45 km/h Ability: Dust Storm Hardpoints: 2x light Weight: Light Description: An elusive and durable robot, It utilizes Dust Storm which effects enemies that are 320 meters away. The ability slows the enemies by 25%, Reduces their visibility and increases reloading time of weapons (+8 seconds for every weapon.). While the robot itself increases in speed and 15% increase in damage but lowers the damage resistance to 55%. The ability lasts for 10 seconds in a radius of 320 meters. The ability is useful for getting the robot out of sticky situations or finishing off a weak robot. Price: 10,000 components Weaver Health: 48,000 Speed: 40 km/h Ability: Weave Hardpoints: 1x light 1x medium Weight: Light Description: A spider robot which has 4 legs, The Weaver is a defense and support bot. It's ability called Weave allows the robot to deploy or "weave" at least three energy shields before needing to reload for 20 seconds each shield has at least 78,000 health before breaking. The energy shields unlike ancile shield can absorb both kinetic and energy weapons but robots who are behind cover are susceptible to splash damage by rockets. The robot can provide cover and protection to other robots if they protect him for the weaver is a fragile robot. The robot also has the ability to climb hard to reach places. price: 10,000 componenets Tikbalang Health: 76,000 Speed: 34 km/h Ability: Canter Hardpoints: 2X Medium Weight: Medium Description: The Tikbalang is a medium robot. A fast and elusive fighter, it has an ability called canter. The canter ability Increases the speed of the robot by 55% and makes it body transparent for 12 seconds which makes it harder to spot until its too late for its enemies. But if the Tikbalang fires its weapons, it will immediately exit canter. Like the carnage, it must be used as an ambush robot, utilizing its speed and ability to quickly eliminate its targets. The ability can also be used as a way for it to escape from its enemies. Due to its small health, it cannot confront the enemy readily instead, it must take it by surprise so that it will not be destroyed quickly. The robot is based from a creature of Filipino folklore which is a horse mixed with man wich can become invinsible. Price: 10,000 components Fire Mite Health: 89,000,000 Speed: 45 km/h Ability: overload Hardpoints: 2X Light Weight: light Description: The fire mite is a light robot. Useful as an ambusher or hit and run robot because of its ability and speed. Unlike other spider robots, it has the full capability to climb any wall or obstacle, even robots it can climb on which make it difficult for the robot climbed on to shoot the enemy robot. It has a 25% damage resist when it doesn't have the ability activated. When it does have the ability activated however, it will gain a 25% speed boost and will explode in 7 seconds in a range of 75 meters. Its capability to climb any obstacle and its explosive ability makes it a dangerous adversary to any enemy robot. Price: 10,000 components